


On You

by Jam_sandwhich



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, i'm stepping out of the comfort zone bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_sandwhich/pseuds/Jam_sandwhich
Summary: Jared experiments with something and Richard is very interested





	On You

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get this done for Richard-Hendick's friday the fuck-teenth challenge but I failed. Saturday the fork-teenth will have to do.

Richard isn't a scary movie guy and neither is Jared, but tradition is tradition. On Friday the thirteenth it is almost mandatory that people watch scary movies. But again, they aren't big horror movie fans. Richard let Jared pick the movie and left for the nearby convenience store to get goodies. Despite coming off average and tame, Jared often surprises Richard with all the X-rated things he knows. He hoped to return to The Nightmare Before Christmas playing on Jared's Apple TV. 

 

Unfortunately, Jared had It Follows paused at the beginning on Amazon Prime. Richard felt like it would be in his best interest to start the conversation about changing the movie, but he stopped himself. Jared did so much stuff for him, unwarranted and all, the least he could do was sit through a 2 hour -  _ 2 hours, oh god two hours Hendricks?  _ \- one-hundred percent fictional movie. He just had to distract himself with the chocolate he bought! 

 

"Are you ready?" Jared asks as he lifts the remote.  _ No! _

 

"Yep! Ready to get this screamfest started, woo!" Richard says. It’s obvious he's having a nervous diarrhea of the mouth so Richard gives him an excited thumbs up to cover it. Jared takes it and unpauses the movie. 

 

Richard immediately sinks into the couch. 20 minutes in and he's already surrounded himself with rappers from spontaneously grabbing fun-sized chocolates. Sure his eyes are on the screen but he focuses all his attention on each treat. If he continues this through the entirety of the movie Jared's couch might end the night clean once again. 

 

"Richard, are you okay?" Jared's been watching him out of his periphery since they started. Richard kind of wishes he didn't do that; it clearly ruins the emersion of the movie if he keeps checking on his anxious boyfriend.

 

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. Just eating away at this chocolate." Richard gives him a goofy smile. He feels the remnants of some chocolate sticking to his face move with his smile. He reaches to wipe it away but Jared takes his wrist in his own hand. 

 

He abruptly leans in and slowly brushes his tongue around the side of Richard's mouth. The inside of Jared's mouth is moist but not excessively wet, that's what Richard gets from chill against his cheek after Jared leans back into his seat. He's a bit stunned but he also likes it. Jared knows everything Richard wants, even if he isn't aware of it himself, and he slowly exposes it to him a little bit over time. 

 

"You had something on your..." Jared doesn't finish before turns back to the TV in embarrassment. Richard wants to tell him that he enjoyed it but he can't seem to find it in him; even after three years of working together and four months of dating. So Richard leans on Jared's side and shuts his eyes amid the cries of the helpless characters.

 

_______________

 

It is crunch time at Pied Piper and Richard is stressed as usual. Jared had kindly been bringing him lunch and they had been eating it together in the office instead of going out. It was way easier to focus on work that way since the office was practically desolate during break.

 

"Guess everyone was pretty desperate to get out today." Richard says to Jared from across his desk.

 

"That's okay, that just means more space for us." Jared chuckles.

 

"What does that mean?" Richard coos. It had been several days since Jared had licked him on the couch. Richard has desperately and obediently waited for him to try it out again. He knew Jared's style, if Richard asked for something in the bedroom he would make Richard wait for it- earn it, like a good boy. He had to make no mention of it while also validating it. 

 

"Nothing."  _ What a tease _ , Richard thinks. But that doesn't stop him from being a bit messy with his burrito. He didn't purposely get sour cream on his cheek, he just doesn't have a napkin readily available. And he definitely didn't shave at the beginning of the week to encourage Jared, it happened to be time for his stubble to go, "Richard, honey, you have a lot of sour cream on your face." 

 

"Oh, really? You wanna come here and do something about it?" Jared's mischievous smile widens as he leans over the table, pulling Richard in with his seductive blue eyes. 

 

He reaches out for the bottom of Richard's chin-  _ it's happening!  _ Jared's thumb finds itself at the corner of Richard's mouth, wiping away some of the condiment. He sticks his finger in his own mouth tasting some of Richard.  _ Some of him. _ Richard is finding it hard to keep his cool and his eye contact as he slowly melts in Jared's palm. 

 

Jared moves in even closer, his lips inching closer to Richard's mouth-

 

"Hey!" Jared lets go of Richard completely  as he pulls away. It's so abrupt that Richard doesn't catch himself before his chin to falls straight onto his desk, "oh sorry, where you guys doing... stuff in here?"

 

"What do you want Dinesh?" Richard asks in a perturbed pained kind of way. 

 

"We're having trouble with a bug in the next room, do you mind if I borrow you?" Though the walls are glass maybe Dinesh barging in is a saving grace. It stopped the two of them from doing something stupid in the office.

 

"Yeah." Richard gets up, stealing one last glance at Jared before he leaves. He's extremely red. Richard hopes this doesn't ruin their chances of it happening again. 

 

______________

 

"Happy Richie!" Jared struggles through the sentence but Richard gets the general idea. Jared became quite drunk at Richard's birthday celebration. Now every move Jared makes is unpredictable, he more than relieved that Jared didn't make a scene in the Lyft back to their apartment. 

 

"You said that already babe." Richard chuckles into Jared's armpit. He doesn't think twice before inhaling in a great amount of Jared's cologne. To be completely honest, Richard is a but tipsy himself. 

 

"Oh…, really?" As Jared turns to him, Richard notices the same gleam in his eye that he had before they started the horror movie. This time it was more confident and wanting, probably due to the addition of alcohol. 

 

Once Richard opens the door, Jared unhooks himself from Richard's grasp and makes a mad dash for the refrigerator.

 

"Okayyy, okayy, okay," Jared giggles as he shoves half his body in the fridge, "I got you cake, a while ago, I didn't know we were doing this, oh my gosh, this was a surprise for me too-"

 

"Babe, slow down." They both share the same flighty smile in this comfortable moment of silence. Richard waits for Jared to make up a cohesive sentence.  

 

"I bought a cake. It's for you." Jared pauses between each sentence, looking for approval that he's humaning right.

 

"That's sweet of you." Richard blushes at the idea of spending a quiet night in with Jared. They do this all the time, but it would be on his birthday. The cake was from the overpriced bakery that opened up a couple blocks from the office. They both had wanted to go for a while now since they unveiled their special confetti cake. And here it was in front of him, this heavily iced dream, "wanna share?"

 

Jared fervently shakes his head no.

 

"I'll get some later." They both take a seat at the table. Jared sitting to the right of him with his head propped up by his hands, his eyes fixated on Richard digging into his cake. A year ago this situation would have given Richard anxiety; being pampered by Jared made him feel that he was seemingly incompetent and Jared's community service was taking care of him. He has never really gotten used to it but he knows Jared's true intention is love instead of pity. 

 

"This is so fucking good." Richard doesn't mean to say it out loud, it comes out as a breathy whisper. Jared perks up at the sound of his voice.

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Let me have a taste then." 

 

Richard scoops cake into his spoon as Jared moves closer to get some. He moves it towards Jared's mouth but he gently swats it out of the way and goes for Richard's mouth. He inadvertently gotten some blue icing on his jaw which Jared slowly licks off. His tongue does an upstroke on the frame of Richard's face. Instead of pulling away Jared moves up to taste the icing around the corners of Richard's mouth.

 

"Very sweet." Jared notes. Richard doesn't let any time pass before he dips his finger in the cake. He drags it down his face to underneath his chin hoping he's not pushing it.

 

Jared leans in following the path Richard has made for him, only him. No icing left anywhere and no boundaries overstepped. It's impressive to say the least. But Jared doesn't stop. He unbuttons Richard's work shirt and gets his undershirt off of him. 

 

He continues from where he stopped. Jared starts to linger at the end of Richard's neck, soon moving down across his collar bone. Richard is a treat Jared wasn't allowed to have as a child because the sweetness of his skin would give him cavities. Now he's an adult and there's no foster parent to scold him for relishing in the taste of another man. 

 

He drops down on the hardwood floor straightening himself up on his knees. 

 

"Jared, you don't have to..." Richard lets out a moan just as he gets to his nipple. Richard had been teasing him with quiet panting for too long.

 

"I want to." Jared whispers against him. Richard doesn't have any time to catch his breath before Jared presses down on his nipple with his tongue. He lets out one of those delightful sounds which only encourages Jared to tease him more.

 

He moves down around his belly button, taking long sidestroke and unloosening Richard's belt at the same time. Richard's erection springs up into Jared's throat but he doesn't flinch. He licks the crevasse between Richard's stomach and pelvis and moves his boxers off. 

 

Richard is impatient, he needs to feel Jared's hand on his body. Anywhere would do. Jared has different plans, keeping his hands behind his back as he circles Richard's dick. He wants to see how wet he can get him before a violent reaction. Richard knows this and hates him for it. 

 

It's not long before precum runs down the side of Richard's dick. Jared gets some on his nose but leaves it, either from not noticing or wanting Richard to collapse in anticipation. 

 

"You've been surprisingly patient." Jared says looking up at Richard with a dripping white nose. He's becoming more of a tease which means he's been taking this time to sober up. 

 

"Do I get rewarded for that?" Richard asks through clenched teeth. Jared just smirks before he abruptly goes down on him. 

 

Richard bites down on his lip as Jared bobs his head up and down in front of him. Jared told him not to because he could bust his lip but fuck, he's got alcohol in his system and it's his birthday. 

 

Jared's momentum is insane, he is going almost as fast as Richard's hand. They both are filled to the brim with nerves of waiting for this moment. Jared aggressively twists his head around Richard to cover as much of him as possible. His tongue working the same magic it just had all over his body. God, Richard wishes he could hold it in a little bit longer but he can't.

 

"I'm gonna cum Jared." Richard pants pushing Jared's shoulder away from him but he doesn't budge. His mouth stays around him for two more seconds before Richard finishes in him. 

 

He pulls off after licking the head of Richard's cock and swallows. 

 

“Salty." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a predicament I found myself in yesterday afternoon. Idk if I should share here but if yall really wanna know...JOIN THE SV DISCORD! And then I'll spill. The story is almost as weird as me leaving my comfort zone and writing this fic


End file.
